Down the well
by black angel in love
Summary: When Kagome falls down the well, Harry, her cousin and a kitsune demon, goes with her. There, Harry meets his soulmate, Inuyasha


**MATE TROUBLES**

 **Author's note: This is a request from vampygurl402. Finally, only 3 more left… I hope tomorrow to finish them! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

 **Warnings: Fluff, slash and idiocy**

Harry shook his head as he watched his two cousins fight with each other, his hands covering his red fox ears. The two had gotten so loud, his ear **s** hurt. His left eyebrow started twitching as the two continued. Finally, he had enough.

Dropping his hands from his ears, he took a deep breath and then shouted: "Will the two of you stop already?" Kagome and Souta turned to look at him only to cower at the sight they saw. Harry had his hands on his waist, ears and tails standing up in irritation. "We're sorry!" They apologized, fearing his irritation.

Once, they hadn't listened to him and he had lectured them for 3 hours straight. Before Harry could answer, a snake demon appeared from nowhere and took Kagome into his jaws. Harry forgot his anger immediately at the sight of danger and followed them into the well, but not before shouting at Souta to not worry.

Harry noticed that the reality faded and realized that the well was a portal to another time, just like the veil. The kitsune tried to move but found he couldn't. 'So there's an immobility spell here as well?' Harry thought. As soon as he thought that, color started returning and he could move again.

Up ahead he noticed the snake demon had thrown Kagome on the ground and was threatening her to hand over the jewel. Seeing his cousin was bleeding, Harry saw red. With no warning to the demon, Harry conjured a sword and cut it down, his eyes flashing red. The demon's blood coated the left side of his face red but none got on his clothes.

Taking out a handkerchief, he cleaned his face before going to Kagome's side and healing her. "Are you okay Kagome?" Harry softly asked. Kagome nodded and allowed Harry to help her up. "Where are we, Harry – nii?" She asked, sticking close to his side terrified that something would happen to her and knowing that he would be able to protect her.

Harry send his magic into the earth and got the answer he was looking for. "We are in Feudal Japan, the demons' era." Kagome nodded and stuck herself even closer to her cousin. "What did that demon want from me?" Harry sighed, unsure how to tell her. "The shikon jewel, a jewel that has the power to grant any wish is inside your body. It will be revealed when you are in great danger and demons will be drawn to the power that comes out of you."

Kagome shivered. Despite knowing of the supernatural, she was well aware that her powers were still sealed and would stay that way until her 20th birthday. "Don't worry, I will protect you." Harry whispered to her, hugging her close.

Just as he said that, he had to pick Kagome up and leap in the air to avoid the demon attack. The demon that attacked them had long white/silver hair and a pair of dog ears. "Give me the jewel." The demon demanded and before Harry could answer, a necklace was snapped on the demon's neck.

"You two, choose a word to make him obey!" the old woman who put the necklace on the demon's neck said. Both of the cousins' eyes went to the flicking ears and without looking at each other, they said: "Sit!" With a force unseen before, the demon was forced at the ground, leaving a crater where he was.

The two cousins approached the demon and Harry fell on his knees as he felt the demon's aura for the first time. He clutched at where his heart was and the demon did the same. "No… way…" the demon whispered and looked at Harry. As if controlled by an outer force, the two collided and bit each other's neck.

"Harry?" Kagome asked surprised, knowing what it meant for two demons to bite each other's neck. The old woman pulled her away and said: "I am sorry dear, but you have lost him. When demons find their true mates, no one else matters." Kagome looked at the woman and burst out laughing. "Harry and I aren't in a relationship, we are cousins. What surprised me is that he found his mate here when we are from a thousand years in the future."

The kitsune's mate looked at Harry as he heard that. "Is that true?" he softly asked. "Yes. But I am sure that you can come with me in the future." Harry looked the other demon in the eyes. "I am Harry and you are?" "Inuyasha." He softly replied.

Before anything else could be said, a demon attacked Kagome. Harry, who felt the attack run to her rescue but he was a bit too late. The jewel appeared to save his mistress and was destroyed in the attack, scattering all around feudal Japan. 'At least Kagome wasn't hurt.' He thought and then saw Inuyasha killing the demon that attacked them. Noticing that Inuyasha was injured, Harry run to his side, his eyes red with fury. Harry healed Inuyasha and hugged him close.

"I will not lose you, not after I found you. I've been searching for my mate for five years, you have to be more careful." Inuyasha nodded and snuggled into his mate's arms.

Kagome watched this with a smile, happy that her cousin finally found happiness. He deserved it and if anyone said otherwise, they would be faced with her fist. The old woman then spoke. "You three, come with me." Inuyasha looked up startled at her voice. "Kaede – obaa? When did you arrive here?"

The old woman, apparently named Kaede, shook her head. "Seriously Inuyasha, I raised you with more awareness than this. When you lost control of yourself because of the demon, I snapped the necklace of control on you. At least your mate is in control." Inuyasha nodded a bit ashamed of himself.

"Now, Inuyasha, don't look so down, you couldn't help it, you haven't been properly trained to control your powers." Harry was startled at this. "You haven't been trained? Why?" he asked and Inuyasha blushed in shame. "I'm only a half demon so my brother never accepted me and my dad died before my birth." Harry's eyes turned red again. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Inuyasha looked at him surprised at that and graced them with the most beautiful smile they had ever seen. "Thank you."

The two lost themselves in each other's eyes but before they could kiss, Kaede interrupted them. "You have time for that later, for now, we need to get to safety and then plan how to get back the jewel."

Harry sighed and nodded, following Kaede resignedly. He knew it was too good to be true. Of course he had to search for something right after he found his mate. At least Inuyasha would be with him.

 **Author's note: I know this is different than the plot I send you years ago, but there will be a sequel based on that after I finish the stories I have in progress!**


End file.
